gothicempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Ptolemias
For the 448 years that it existed, this civilization was nearly lost however, after the discoveries of historian Hugo von Hohenburg in the 16th century, their government was found to be incredibly advanced and so the Gothic Constitution mimicked it when it was ratified in 1577. The city was founded on the Tiberis in the 8th century BCE and in mythology, by 11 gods ruling under the "Rex Magnus", Ptolemy who is said to have been born in 800 BCE. The first real elected king was also named Ptolemy however this was in 420 BCE when the true kingdom was established Government There were 44 elected kings in it's 300 plus year history, and the Armarium, the Congressus, and the Courtus Magnus were the three branches of it's government. 30 members were in the Armarium, who's sole purpose was to elect a new king with a 1/2 majority vote, the Congressus which was made of up 500 members who create and pass laws, and the Curcia Magnus, made up of 11 people who were the final judges of all laws involving the Congressus. Founding In mythology, Ptolemy was in his 30 when he founded the village of Ptolemias on the Tiberis river and it was initially a sheep breeding camp. On a morning in 760 BCE, he awoke to the sun where he was enlightened and transformed into immortality. With more sheep farmers migrating in, Ptolemy watched his village grow into a prospering city. He lived to 380 years of age and throughout his life, he sired 11 children. Aaron, Jacob, Johannes, Michael, Zachary, Benedict, Gabriel, Adam, Adrian, Noah, and Matthias. Matthias being born in 485 BCE when Ptolemy was 315 years old, and Matthias sired the first king named Ptolemy. When Matthias died when his son Ptolemy was an infant, he was grown as an orphan and when he was 30, and the city was at 1,000 population, he set up the elective monarchy of Ptolemias. For the next 340 years, 44 kings would reign over it. Classical Ptolemias 364 BCE - 292 BCE Classical Ptolemias was the era in the kingdom where multiple military victories were held. It started with the first incursion led by the future king, Spirius Vulso and ended with the victorious fifth incursion led by Abercius. The classical era saw the rise of the Sophus family who dominated Ptolemian politics for 85 years eventually losing their grasp on power in 277 BCE. First Incursion ]] Spirius Vulso, who was a trained military leader and Praefecus Congressus of 2 years, led an attack of Northern Africa in 364 BCE. He was holding a little over 5,000 soldiers in his army and many of them perished due to the desert terrain however the surprise of the attack was able to render anyone defending useless. After the siege of Tunis, the First Incursion was declared a victory and about 10 years later, Spirius was elected King of Ptolemias. It was the point in the kingdom's history where they became a world power. Growing against the might of the Chinese empires which they didn't even know existed, and solidifying their position in the history books. Reign of Spirius Vulso Elected in 353 BCE, Vulso was already in his 40s however a genius in his prime. With his Incursion complete and victorious, he was spoiled in the riches of his new lands in Africa and the most respected person in the kingdom. His reign was seen as a golden age to many, but none knew the true evil of his mind until after his death. For the forty years that he reigned, he secretly sabotaged, murdered, robbed, imprisoned, and exiled people that he didn't like, or people that didn't like him. A massive inner circle of thirty to forty men in the court overpowered all and Vulso was essentially a "secret dictator". Because of his lengthy reign, he had three inner circles over the course of his life in which he usually invited highly intellectual Lawyer Congressi or Suffragators and if they didn't comply, he had them killed. The third inner circle in particular included brothers Maximus, Marius, and Septimus Sophus who were the direct pupils of Vulso's cruel and torturous schemes.They picked up totalitarianism that led to the Sophus family controlling politics for the next 36 years after Vulso's death. As for the public, Vulso was revered as a genuinely delightful and wholesome person throughout his entire reign. The thought of having a secret government was intriguing to his pupils, one in particular, Calpurnius Angelus, began his own government, the Cultum Sancti Aaron. The Reverence of St. Aaron. The cult that would, like Vulso, murder and torture people who disagreed to them. They honoured Magnus Rex Ptolemy's eldest son, Aaron in the highest with grand sacrificing ceremonies monthly. They ended up turning into the church of St. Aaron which still exists today. This is only one example of the insane amount of damage Vulso did to the kingdom, and nobody ever knew how malevolent he was until he died. Rise of the Sophus Family The Sophus family had been in power previous to the reign of Spirius Vulso. Lucius Minucius Sophus had reigned 9 years as his predecessor, however after the ignoble reign and teachings of Vulso, an absolute monarchy was put in place. No longer did the kings have to oblige or hear recommendations from the government. Free to do anything they want and being a hereditary office, it's no surprise that the Sophus family was built and destroyed on tyranny. The first reigning monarch of the Sophus family after Vulso's death was Decius Statilius Fifth Incursion Middle Aged Ptolemias 292 BCE - 80 BCE The middle era of Ptolemias saw the fall of the Sophus family, the astonishing military triumph in Francia, the Verdix family, the grand conquests of Marcus Varinian, and the fall of the kingdom into the hands of the dictatorship. Following the classical era where military mostly dominated the government, the middle ages of Ptolemias was the very slow build-up of late Ptolemias, which saw the rise of many prominent political figures as well as philosophers and mathematicians. Sixth Incursion A promising warlord from Death of the Sophus Family Seventh Incursion Rise of the Verdix Family Eighth Incursion Marcus Varinian The Final Incursion Rise of Cleophilus Late Ptolemias 80 BCE - 28 AD The Dictatorship Cleophilus Kaeso Tacitus Henrius Pertinax Spirius Electus Gaius Vespillo Gaius Tacitus Albus Thorus Gnaeus Hiberus Tiberius Tacitus Marcus Tacitus Ptolemy Tacitus Wars/Conquests Dahudu Campaign Zanusian Campaign 5 Years Campaign Loss of France Ivory Coast Red Sea Somalia Caspian Sea Ravilla vs. Clarus Dulius vs. Silanus Three Years Revolution Anarchist Revolution Fall of Ptolemias